Jeremy Rivers
Jeremy Rivers, an average man by most standards, he would meld into the monogamy of the crowds of Stormwind with ease. His eyes are a dulling hazel in hue, sitting unremarkable with his tanned complexion. His hair is a dark brown, slicked back in some way more often than not. His chin bears a slight stubble of the same color. A strong jawline accents his gruff appearance to the passerby, though his complacent smile would often say otherwise. History Jeremy lived a good life, his father though harsh and heavy handed, always held Jeremy in his best interests. His mother, though a drunk and generally estranged from the family, when she was sober she did the best for her children. Jeremy was the eldest of a family of four, eventually taking over the house when his father died. Early Life (5-12) "No, no, no. You can't forget defense." His father quickly reprimanded him, delivering a swift strike to his exposed right side. The young boy groaned, though he pressed forward, swinging rapidly at the older man. His rampant attacks were easily blocked by his father who sighed, then striking at his wrists and then disarming the young child. "I did just say that you need better defense." ''His father then sighed once again and took the practice swords in hand, placing them back in the wrack. The young boy then ran out of the walls of the Rivers Estate, looking down from the sheer cliff side to the small town of Silver Gate. The water below was crashing against the stone face, and the people below were going about their business. All was well in the town. For that moment that is. In the distance, the young boy saw a horde of trolls charging down the coastline. The alarm bells went off shortly after that, men rushed to the towers and makeshift walls to defend the town. The women and children ran for the safety of their homes. Jeremy was pushed back as several men armed with longbows took their place on the ridge. They fired down onto the troll horde, causing mass chaos in their ranks. Cannons went off in the distance, further damaging the horde. Despite their best efforts, the trolls made it to the makeshift walls. The archers fell still, the cannons silent. The men on the makeshift walls held the line, though only barely. The dust settled, many men were dead, and troll's blood and bodies coated the white sands. Jeremy had stood there and watched as the corpses fell, as the blood coated the sands. His father took him by the arm and dragged him back to the Estate. ''"What were you doing out there Jeremy?!" ''His father was red with fury, though he was also thankful that his son at least was okay. The boy didn't answer, he just hung his head in silence and walked off, away from his father and to his room. Jeremy was twelve years of age, he now had three younger siblings, the nearest to his age was Samuel who was nine at the time. Next was Morgan, though he bore little resemblance to the rest of the family due to his mother being a different woman. Morgan was a bastard, also nine years of age. Though he was legitimized upon his birth, and had come to take his place in the home. Lastly was his little sister, Kiera, who was seven years of age at the moment, she bore more resemblance akin to Morgan, as her mother was the same woman. With Kiera coming to the family, his father married Loretta Archer. Jeremy's mother had died earlier that year, though no one seemed to care, not even his father. She was an alcoholic, she was violent, and she had little regard for her family. When the rare times came that she was sober she offered what little she could to her children. Jeremy had trained with his father, eventually mastering the skill of swordsmanship. His father would have hired a trainer to teach him further. Within six months the trainer went from mercilessly crushing the boy to being crushed just as mercilessly. Next he moved to archery, mastering that within two years. Now, at the age of twelve he was at the top of his game, battle ready though untested. This would change in the near future, and Jeremy knew it. "War is brutal, terrifying, lawless, and potent." - Benjamin Rivers The Battle of Mount Gate - Age 13 Now, Jeremy was the age of thirteen, leading the men of Silver Gate and Fort Alnor against the trolls. He was no commander, though he was one of the most potent soldiers in the militia, on tier with the grizzled mercenaries that his father had hired as guardsmen. They stood at the foot of the mountain, looking up the treacherous pathway carved into the side of it. The pathway could only account for two men to stand side by side, neither with adequate space to operate their weapons effectively. That didn't stop the small unit of men though, shields raised high ahead of them they marched forward, up the stony path. The trolls were prepared for the force marching up their doorstep, boulders were waiting at the top of the mountain. The trolls shoved the massive boulders off the cliff face, crushing many men beneath the boulders. The men were only half way up the mountain, and the trolls were doing their utmost to stop them from marching further. Despite everything that happened, all of the boulders and arrows dropped and shot onto them, perhaps a third of the men remained. There were only ten trolls present at the cliff, only ten trolls that decimated their entire force of near to one hundred and fifty men. Only fifteen men made it to the top of the cliff side, Jeremy and his father among them. The men were weakened and weary from their near half mile climb over a treacherous cliff face. They watched as their friends were felled by the trolls, lucky enough to never be felled themselves. The small groups then met head on, and the trolls were far more combat ready than they appeared. "''Hold your ground, men. Your Lord stands with you!" Benjamin shouted to the small group behind him. He readied his blade and the shield he had wielded for years. A young man, perhaps only eighteen years of age fell in on Ben's left. His name was Leonard Archer, his new step-son. He came from his home on the outskirts of Gilneas to fight for him. The trolls charged into the braced group, breaking their thin lines almost immediately. Ben lashed out at the nearest troll to him, though he wasn't the fighter he used to be, his prowess on the field of battle was waning from it's former glory. The troll that he had struck at was dressed in plumes, some sort of a leader of them. Their blades crashed many times, though it would ultimately come to Ben's demise. From behind a troll put a spear in the back of his right knee, though the elderly lord fought on, stranded on one knee. He blocked a flurry of attacks from the leader, cutting the other that had injured him in half. The last thing that Benjamin Rivers could remember was an arrow piercing through his neck. Jeremy watched in horror as his father, his role model, the only person in his life who gave a damn about him fell in battle. Panicked he scanned the battle field, his friends, his men all lay lifeless on the ground, all but Leonard Archer. Leo was busy, a sword through a trolls neck. Behind him the wild leader of the trolls came bounding to him, a spear in hand and a blood craze in his eyes. Even Jeremy could see the danger that he presented. He nocked his last arrow on the string of his short bow, taking aim at the charging troll. Everything seemed to slow around him, his hand slowly swaying due to his situation. A deep breath in, he drew the bowstring back. Hold your breath... he heard his fathers voice in his head instruct him. Now, release your breath and the bowstring. He watched as the arrow that he had aimed for the troll's back catch it in the back of the knee, piercing all the way to the bone by the looks of it. The beast howled, and Leo span to face it. He didn't hold a sword in hand, and he saw no use for a shield. At his side was a revolver, and ever so slowly he drew the shining weapon then aiming down the sights, placing a bullet through it's head. "Jeremy... Are ya' alri'h'? Are ya' hur'?" Leo said, walking over at a brisk pace. Though Jeremy just stood there, his bow in hand, an empty quiver and the hilt of an unused blade shining at his side. Jeremy didn't respond, all he could do was stand and look at his father's lifeless corpse, the blood still oozing out of the fresh wounds. Leo could see that he was clearly in shock of what happened. "Jeremy, Jeremy we have to go now. Before more of them come." Jeremy did nothing to move or speak, not even to make a sound. Lord Leonard Archer (Ages 13-16) In the aftermath of the battle Leonard stood on the field, blood and bodies littering the grounds around him. The only other living creature was his new little brother, Jeremy Rivers. The young boy was dumbfounded at the corpse of his father. He was speechless, and for a moment it seemed that he wouldn't even move from the spot whence he stood. Leonard was forced to move him, taking the younger boy over his shoulder and then picking his way down the cliff side. The boy didn't do anything the whole way down. When it came that they were back in Silver Gate, most women of the town were in tears. Their husbands had had their lives ripped from them, their son's lives stolen right out from under them. Though the troll menace was laid to rest, if only for the moment. "Leo, he was the substitute for my father after his untimely demise. He was ultimately the best friend I would ever have." - Jeremy Rivers Jeremy was in shock for near three days post battle. He stood, lost and confused as to what had happened to him. The constant nagging question in his head was "Why. Why me?" After a time though, he did come to terms with it. He came closer to his brothers and sister, Leonard became his role model, his new father, and his closest friend. Leo taught him how to shoot rapidly and accurately, he was his personal body guard. Though, in near to two years Leo would have to leave, his family required him at home. Jeremy begged him not to go, though Leonard's only response was that he would come back, no matter what. The promise would be kept, though not for near to a decade would he fulfill his word. The Razing of The Mace Archipelago (Age 17) Jeremy would see more battle in his life, not only duels and arena matches, he would once again see full on war. Lord Mace was a brash man, aggressive and blunt. He had a knack for enraging people, and that he did. He enraged multiple mercenary companies, including those under his employ. The men were up in arms, and before either lords knew what happened they had a full blown revolt. Their guards were turning against them in promise of better pay and pastures. They burned the cities to the ground, they burned the villages and the crops. They killed the civilians that thought they could stand up to the armed attackers. The only bastion of safety was the Rivers Estate. The men held for as long as they could, though it wouldn't be enough to stop the massive numbers of the companies. Jeremy would be ushered to a small rowboat, two of his guardsmen with him. They would leave the island, bound for the shores of Kul Tiras. Jeremy would never see his family again, and so he presumed them dead. The islands were all razed to the ground, with the exception of Fort Alnor. It was turned into the companies home base. Currently Now, after a decade of being MIA himself, Jeremy has emerged. He made his way to Gilneas, where he had met Leo once more. The two had fought side by side against the Forsaken occupying the area before tragedy would strike. Jeremy would return to society, return to Stormwind to reintegrate himself into the world around him. Gear Sword Jeremy wields a large two handed sword. It's an older blade, though clearly well kept. The blade shines in the sunlight, and seems to glow in the night time. The handle of the sword boasts a fish as though it were hopping out of the water - the sign of House Rivers. The blade is made of truesilver and titanium, custom built by the best smiths money could pay for. Bow And Quiver Jeremy wields a large dark brown recurve bow, one of which he carved and strung himself. It's a very powerful tool of his own creation. The bow is somewhat new, and very well kept. A small quiver of arrows hangs on his belt at his hip, the arrows are all home made by his own hand, the tips well sharpened and maintained. The shafts of the arrows are thick and sturdy, prepared for even the toughest of armor. Armor Jeremy wears light chain mail armor with leather clad beneath. The chain is old, though well maintained and shined. The leather below is new in craft, and strong in it's durability. The leather provides an extra layer of needed protection for the man. Though resistant to attacks of the physical kind, he is vulnerable to arcane, frost, and fire magics. Though he may not seem proficient he does have the ability to repel mental assaults, though not conduct them. Spirituality Jeremy is not a religious man, in fact he dislikes the concept of it as a whole. Despite that view, he does align himself with The Holy Light, though more specifically he aligns with the Orthodox Church of the North. His father was the one who was spiritual of the family, and because of that he forced his views on his children. From what little he remembers most of his siblings took to the teachings, though he chose not to. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Merchants Category:Knights Category:Rangers